Not Another Teen Story
by Lady Chango
Summary: Kagome moves, and begins to fall for the cute guy next door. Cliche? Not quite! KagInu SanMir KikYourMom
1. Keep on Movin'

Lady Chango: I love to write, but it seems I've hit a blockade. (shakes head) Anyways, does anyone know what happened to the Random Queen?

_I still express, yo, I don't smoke weed or a sess/ 'Cause it's known to give a brother brain damage/ And brain damage on the mic don't manage nothin'/ But makin' a sucker and you equal/ Don't be another sequel..._

-Dr. Dre, "Express Yourself"

Not Another Teen Story

It was a sunny day, a day when people should have been happy to be alive. Indeed, Kagome was very happy. They were moving to a new neighborhood, and she would be starting college in two months, studying to be ajournalist. She was leaving her past life, the old shrine, her friends...and starting anew. It made her feel good inside.

"We're here!"

Kagome looked up and almost choked. The house was beautiful compared to her simple old shrine. She wasn't too sorry she left it behind. It was Spanish style, with arches on the outside, a pool and a manmade waterfall.

"Mom, where did you get the money for this-"

"Start unpacking!" her mother cut her off, and started humming happily and bustling away.

Kagome shook her head and decided to let it slide. She began exploring the house, and went into the first room that she immediately claimed as her own. She didn't have much time, however, as the movers began putting in the furniture.

"Careful with that! It's not a freakin' tree!" her mother yelled at the large men. They ignored her and continued to lift the heavy furniture, grunting and cursing the whole way. "What the hell is wrong with you idiots!"

Asasweatdrop made its way down her head, she walked back to the front of the house, where she could view the neighborhood. Directly across the street, two boys were tossing a football, while an all white German Shepherd chased it between them. One of them looked at her, the white-haired one, and proceeded to stare. He was promptly hit in the head by the ball. A string of curses followed. Kagome turned back into the house and giggled to herself.

"Do you guys really make a living doing this? Gorillas could do a better job!" Kagome stared at her mother as she transformed back into the sweet mommy she usually was when the movers walked out the door. "How do you like the house?"

"Um...it's very nice."

"Well. Those morons left all the stuff all over the place." She tapped her lip thoughtfully. "If only there were some strong, young, handsome neighbors to help us."

"Mom, what are the chances we'd find neighbors who are strong, young, and willing to help us, let alone handsome!"

"Hello...?" A young man with black hair tied in a ponytail walked up to them. Another boy of the same age with long white hair and dog ears followed. Kagome recognized them from the house across the street. "We saw that there were some new neighbors and came to help."

Kagome stared at them. Both were decidedly quite cute. She and her mother shared an understanding glace.

Time to turn on the girly-ness. "Thanks so much," Kagome gushed. She grabbed the arm of the dog-eared guy and dragged him to her room. "Can you start moving the bed against the wall?" The guy began moving stuff while Kagome dictated. Eventually he removed his tee shirt to reveal his sculpted torso. Kagome couldn't help but stare.

"What're you lookin' at?"

Kagome shook her head and tried to hide the blush on her face. "Nothin'." He just smirked. "I wasn't looking at you!" She scoffed and daintily sipped the glass of lemonade in her hand. "You thirsty?"

He nodded, and grabbed the glass in her hand. He downed it in a few gulps. "That was mine!" she screeched. He only handed the empty glass back to her. She silently seethed at his behavior for a few seconds. But curiosity came over her. "So what's your name?"

He peered at her curiously with his golden eyes. "Inu Yasha Nishi."

"Kagome Higurashi." He nodded in acknowledgment. "You do a good job. You're really strong."

"I have a lot of stamina." Kagome didn't know what to make of this statement.

She looked at him curiously. "You want to...see the house?"

"Sure," he replied and put his shirt back on. Kagome was almost sorry he did. She started to walk through the house, and he fell in behind her. Their tour stopped at the pool. Turning quickly, she caught him glancing at her butt. She turned away from him, blushing.

"Um...this is the pool..." She stopped when he came up behind her and put both hands on her sides. Her breath hitched in her throat as his nails grazed her bare belly.

"You're a pretty girl you know." She could feel his hard chest against her back. The minute she began enjoying his feel, the moment was ruined.

"Inu Yasha!"

Kagome leapt out of his arms and whipped her head in the direction of the voice. A young woman, almost identical to Inu Yasha but with glowing green eyes, was looking at them from over the fence. Kagome's heart pounded - had she seen? And if she did, how much?

If she had seen, she obviously didn't care. "Hey, new girl. I see you've met my brother."

"Yeah," she responded, stepping a little farther away from him.

"Oh, sweet, you have a pool!" she exclaimed. "Oh, my bad; allow me to introduce myself...I'm Yashirah Nishi." She held out a fist and gave Kagome a pound.

"Kagome Higurashi."

"I been livin' here with my knucklehead brother for a while now. And let me just say he's a great guy, but a bit of a flirt," she whispered.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kagome blushed.

She peered at him with a knowing smirk. "He likes you. I could tell by the way he's been looking at you." Yashirah nodded sagely. "Anyways, lets exchange numbers and keep in touch. Lemme know if you're having a party or something."

"Sure thing."

"Let's go, numnut," Yashirah said to Inu Yasha. He stared at her a moment longer before waving and walking out of the front gate.

Kagome was still blushing over the encounter when her mother came up to her. "Oh, Kagome isn't this the loveliest neighborhood? I've already been invited to a ball! I'll be out all night."

"What about Souta?"

"He's made friends with our next door neighbors. He's going to be sleeping over their house tonight. Looks like you'll have the house to yourself." She smiled ernestly. "But I'm sure you'll find something to do. Why don't you invite those nice boys over?"

Kagome was jumping up and down in her head. She was positive there were horns growing out of her head. "Sure, Mom, I'll think about it."

"Well, I must be off! Take care of the house, Kagome!" Her mother whisked away, humming happily.

Kagome ran straight into her room and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed Yashirah's number with a grin on her face. "Yashirah, about that party...It's on."

* * *

Lady Chango: Whoo! I madea new story! I'm happy for myself. 


	2. You Remind Me

_Lady Chango: I told you this wasn't just another teen story. Or maybe it is? I guess you have to formulate your own opinion when it comes down to cliche or utterly unique. All stories are the same in some sense, I suppose..._

_So I was looking for new stories by some of my favorite authors, and was heartbroken to find that most of them have 'moved on' from writing fanfiction. I kind of depresses me when a truly good writer leaves for good, stories unfinished. I loathe the day I, too, will abandon the site, because that will mark a turning point in my life. Good or bad, I won't know until I get there. The good writers may or may not turn to writing as a profession, and, if they don't, what will we have to satisfy our craving for good writing? Doesn't it tear you apart to think that someone likes you enough to miss you when you're gone?_

_Okay, I had an emotional moment just then. Enough of me waxing on. Go read my story._

_And I don't own Inu Yasha._

You Remind Me

Souta walked into Kagome's room just as she prepared to get dressed for the party.

"I'm going to Kohaku's house now," he said.

"I'll take you."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm responsible for you, and I have to make sure they're not crazed, doped-up serial killers or something."

He grumbled about being 'grown' all the way to Kohaku's house. A girl not much older than Kagome opened the door. She was pretty much a Plain Jane, wearing sweats and a big tee shirt with a pair of glasses. Kagome could see that the girl was pretty. She just had to bring it out.

"Oh, you must be Kohaku's little friend," she said solemnly.

"I'm not little," he muttered, and dashed past her into the house to join Kohaku in a video game.

"I'm sorry about him," Kagome apologized. "Little brothers," she said sheepishly. "So, I'm new around here, and I'm having a little party. You wanna come?"

"Well," the girl began, embarrassed. "I don't really have anything to wear..."

"Don't worry about it," Kagome said, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You can try some of my stuff."

"Really...?" the girl said, with awe in her voice.

"Sure!" Kagome grabbed the her arm and dragged her to her house. "By the way...what's your name?"

"Sango Hirakotsu."

"Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you."

"Same here."

They made into to her room, and immediately Kagome began tossing stuff at her from the walk-in closet. She came back out and peered into Sango's eyes intently. The glasses blocked her sparkling brown eyes.

"Do you have contacts?"

"Yeah, but I don't wear 'em." She pulled them out and Kagome commanded that she put them in. Sango complied, but was quite shy about it.

"See, I knew you had beautiful eyes. Now put these on." Kagome tossed her some clothes. Sango went into the bathroom and came out minutes later in the pair of camouflage Dickies shorts and black tank top Kagome had chosen for her.

"Perfect," Kagome gushed. "You look so nice."

"Wow, I...thanks, Kagome, just...thanks." You could tell that she felt good about herself.

Kagome was marveling over a job well done when the doorbell rang. Kagome rushed it in anticipation of Inu Yasha. Instead it was Yashirah and the other teen who'd helped her mother rearrange the furniture earlier that day.

"Oh, you're that guy..."

"Miroku Houshi, at your service, ma'am. You look lovely-" he stopped when Sango got into his line of sight. "Sango...is that you? You're beautiful!" He practically skipped over to her as she blushed. He attempted to kiss her, but she brought a potted plant down on his head seconds before his lips made contact.

Sango was shaking with nervous excitement. "I know he's a perv, but I never thought he'd do that to me!"

Somehow the pot didn't knock him out completely. He shook his head and rubbed the lump forming there. "Damn, Sango; PMS much?"

* * *

Miroku had set up his turntables and was currently spinning Sean Paul's "Temperature." Yashirah pulled out her moves, which were far above dancehall quality. She even had a group of girlfriends to dance with her, synchronized and all. 

Sango was having the time of her life, dancing with guys and talking with a few of them. It might have been Kagome's imagination, but Miroku seemed quite jealous.

Kagome was still slightly disappointed that Inu Yasha hadn't shown up yet. As this thought went through her head, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She whipped around and met two topaz eyes, burning like live coals even in the setting sun.

"Hey," she said when the air finally rushed back to her lungs.

"'Sup," he grunted in reply. She loved the gruff, powerful sound of his voice. (A/N: In my head, Inu Yasha's voice is not nearly as whiny. He has a manly voice. Mmm...manly...) He wore a rugged pair of long shorts and a wife beater, enabling her to witness his arms.

"I...thought you wouldn't come."

"Busy," was all he said.

Good enough for her. "You want a drink?" He nodded the affirmative and she grabbed his hand to lead him through the crowd.

This was not what your usual teens would call a 'party.' (A/N: At least, not the teens I know) There was no drinking, no smoking, no breaking anything of value. (A/N: Believe it or not, you can actually have _fun _that way!) They all listened to music, danced, or talked to potential girlfriends/boyfriends. This made it perfect for Kagome to sneak out to the pool with Inu Yasha. They hadn't been alone since the poolside incident.

Kagome sat in one of the lawn chairs and sipped her drink. She tried not to notice Inu Yasha's stare. Her body reacted to it, but she ignored it, pretending to not acknowledge the way they raked over her body.

He stood up and held out his hand to her. Kagome trembled slightly and took it. They stopped at the edge of the pool and gazed at their reflections. The moon shone directly overhead. Inu Yasha let out a wistful sigh.

"What's wrong?" Kagome whispered, even though she didn't want to ruin the moment with speaking.

He only put his hands on her hips and tossed her into the water. She came up gasping for air. Inu Yasha laughed, and jumped in after her. Doggy-paddling up to her - which she found hilarious and adorable - he encircled her waist with his arms.

"Kagome..." he whispered as his face came closer to hers.

"Hm...?" She couldn't say anything because it seemed that he was so close to kissing her.

He paused and for a moment her heart stopped. "Nothing..."

Kagome was slightly annoyed. She didn't know why, though. They barely knew each other! She began to swim to the edge of the pool, and caught a glimpse of something.

"Inu Yasha!"

Kagome flinched at the sound of the voice. It was cold and cruel, and made her feel as if an ice cube had slid down the length of her spine. She turned to the voice and thought she was looking into a mirror; the face was nearly identical to hers, but cold and calculating.

She looked to Inu Yasha, who looked as if he'd eaten something that made his stomach turn. She searched his face for an explanation.

Inu Yasha cleared his throat and walked to the girl's side. "Kagome," he said quietly. "This is my girlfriend."

* * *

Lady Chango: Was it good? Bad? If you hate it to death, I won't know unless you say something. 

So review!


	3. I Don't Care

_Lady Chango: I'm on the favorites list of two of my favorite writers! (Cries) I feel appreciated._

I Don't Care

Kagome walked into her room, flopped on her bed, and screamed into her pillow. How could Inu Yasha lead her on like that? How could Yashirah lead her on like that? She made it seem as if Inu Yasha was single. Her door opened, and the said hanyou walked in. Kagome made as if she was sleeping.

"Kagome," she said sternly. No coaxing, no sign of gentleness.

"What," Kagome felt compelled to answer.

"What's up?"

Kagome revealed her eyes only to glare. "Why would you lie to me?"

Yashirah crossed her legs daintily, and Kagome fancied that she was hiding something. "I didn't lie to you. I told you that Inu Yasha was a flirt. And I was right, wasn't I?"

Kagome was silent.

"Look," Yashirah continued, emerald eyes glinting. "Sango and I talk about this for a long while now. There's a reason I tried to push him on you."

"Why is that?"

"We hate his girlfriend."

Kagome looked flabbergasted. "So you're _using _me!"

"No way!" Yashirah waved off her comment. "We know that you're perfect for him."

"Well leave me out of this!"

"You don't understand." Yashirah said dismally. "Kikyo's a bitch. Pure and simple. She cheats on him, then lies to his face. She spends his money and runs up his credit cards. I've threatened to...well, I'm PG so I'm not gonna say...but Inu Yasha won't let me touch her." She shook her head in disgust. "He's whipped."

"That's not my problem."

Yashirah got close and whispered into her ear, "He likes you, y'know. But he won't say it to you. He doesn't want to hurt Kinky-Ho."

Kagome peered at her curiously out of the corner of her eye.

"We don't necessarily have to kill her or nothing...just give him a little..._push_...in the right direction." Yashirah twirled a bit of her white hair between her fingers nonchalantly.

Kagome wasn't catching on. "I can't make him break up with Kikyo."

Yashirah smiled at Kagome's naivety. "We'll solve that little problem, dear."

* * *

Yashirah peeked around the corner of the doorway. Sango's head was under hers, and Kagome under hers. "I told you," Yashirah seethed.

Kikyo was sitting on top of a counter in Kagome's kitchen. A young guy was between her legs, and they seemed to be getting more intimate by the second. Her skirt was unreasonably short, yet he'd pushed it up higher in order to caress her legs.

"Oh, my God," Kagome gasped. "Inu Yasha's still here! I can't believe she's such a ho!"

"Oh, you've got it all wrong, Kags. She ain't your garden-variety ho - she's a _kinky _ho. Hence the name Kinky-Ho. It's snappish, and it rhymes," Yashirah muttered.

"So, what now?" Sango asked.

"We gather evidence, of course!" She pulled a camera out of thin air. Just as she tried to take the picture, Miroku walked in behind them.

"Hey, guys! What'cha doin'?"

"Ah!" Yashirah leapt up and dropped the camera.

Kikyo jumped off the counter in surprise. "Yashirah, you bitch! What are you doing?"

"Trying to catch you red-handed, you whore!" Yashirah snarled.

"What's going on?" Inu Yasha walked into the room.

"Oh, Inu," Kikyo gasped, on the verge of tears. "They're trying to frame me!"

Kagome was fuming. How could Inu Yasha be so naive?

"Yashirah, why do you keep trying to turn me against Kikyo?" He turned to Kagome and his eyes bore through her. "I expect this from Yashi, but you, Kagome? You seemed like a nice person, but I guess you're just as selfish as Yashirah."

"Kikyo's doesn't treat you right, Inu! She doesn't love you!" Kagome felt no shame. Kikyo was just a conniving person and needed to be stopped.

Inu Yasha's eyes showed hurt. "Why can't you guys just be happy that I found someone?"

_Found what? _Kagome wondered. Bitches like her came a dime a dozen. They'd just have to prove it to Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha strode off, Kikyo in tow. She turned and gave them an evil smirk. Kagome felt the need to punch her in the head. Inu Yasha looked like he needed it, too.

Yashirah gave Kikyo the finger. "God, I wish she would just come outside. I'd call that ho out right now if Inu Yasha wasn't keeping me from doing it. Let me catch her in a dark alley..." Yashirah continued to grumble, but Kagome ignored her. She was already formulating a plan.

"It's not all that hard, y'know," Kagome said quietly. The girls looked at her curiously. "We don't have to catch her in the act...Inu Yasha does."

Lady Chango: Woot! Next chapter! Enjoy!


	4. If I Was Your Woman

_Lady Chango: OMG! I'm on the favorite's list of **more than one** of my favorite authors! I'm, like, my favorite author's favorite author!_

_Go to my MySpace site and see my bio. I don't have pictures, of course, but it's a way to learn a little more about Lady Chango. And I have pretty pictures!_

_For some reason, when I update my chapters, there are mistakes on the site that I didn't make. Why **is **that?_

_I don't own Inu Yasha. If I did, I would make this story come to life._

If I Was Your Woman

Kagome, Sango, and Yashirah were on a reconnaissance mission to catch Kikyo in the act and have Inu Yasha walk in at the perfect moment.

Kikyo was wearing a miniskirt and hooker boots with a school girl shirt that plunged low in the front. It made Kagome sick. There were most certainly laws against being a ho.

Yashirah was leaning on a pole on the corner of the street, wearing a huge trench coat and Capone hat and trying to be inconspicious. Kagome sighed desperately as a sweat drop fell down her forehead.

But when Kikyo leaned into the driver's side window of a car, all this was thrown out the window.

"Slut! Bitch! Whore-!" Kagome and Sango practically jumped Yashirah and pulled her behind some bushes just in time. Kikyo glanced at the spot and turned back to the car.

"That was close!" Sango gasped.

"You almost gave us away, Yashi!" Kagome snapped at the girl.

"She wouldn't have known it was me."

Kagome looked at her like she was stupid. "You look like Baby Dolomite!"

Yashirah waved her off. "Whatever. That was Naraku, one of Inu Yasha's worst enemies. That's low even for her. I mean, really, he has the worst body odor! Talk about low standards!"

They turned to look back at the car, but found Kikyo wasn't there and neither was the car.

"Where'd she go!"

"Hello, ladies." They jumped and turned to see Kikyo standing right behind them. "Being brown-nosers again, huh?"

None of them had anything to say. How would they get out of this?

"I can see up your skirt!" Kagome screeched.

Suddenly developing some decency, Kikyo attempted to cover herself (ironically), and gave the girls enough time to dash off.

* * *

The girls were slouched about Yashirah's living room. Kagome felt it was pretty purposeless to try to convince Inu Yasha now.

"'Sup," the said half-demon greeted when he walked into the room. He was wearing a black thermal and baggy camouflage shorts that reached halfway down his shins.

"Hey, Inu," Kagome muttered. Suddenly a thought came to her. "Inu Yasha..." she said seductively.

Inu Yasha sensed the change in her voice. He gulped and replied, "Yes...?"

She beckoned for him to sit next to her. "Inu Yasha," she began. "I'm so sorry I tried to get you to break up with Kikyo. I guess I was just jealous and wanted you to myself." Biting her nail in a nervous manner, she glanced up to see his reaction. He seemed mildly surprised.

"It's okay, Kagome..." he began, but his breath caught in his throat when Kagome placed her hand on the top of his thigh.

"No, it wasn't right of me to get between you guys." She placed her hand on his chest and looked into his eyes, her own getting watery. "Just promise me we can still be friends." He nodded the affirmative and she buried her head in his chest, clutching at his shirt.

"Of course, Kagome," Inu Yasha said gently. Putting his arms around her, he allowed her to fit against his body. "To tell you the truth, Kikyo isn't as nice as you."

Kagome nodded in fake understanding. She knew damn well the bitch was, well, a bitch. Yashirah and Sango left the room to give them some privacy. They were privy to Kagome's plot.

"Yeah, she's into telling me what to do," he said, slightly forlorn.

Kagome sighed in sympathy and placed her hand on his. "Well, Inu Yasha, if I was your woman," she began, licked her lips slowly and searched for the words. Discreetly she was moving closer. "I would cherish our relationship. And I wouldn't take advantage of you."

"Yeah, well, y'know...What can you do," he said weakly. Her hand was still on his thigh.

"But as long as you love her, there's no reason for me to get in your way. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course, Kagome," Inu Yasha said, slightly flustered. He was having a hard time controlling himself, as far as she could tell.

"Oh, thank you, Inu!" She looked up with her face bright and brushed her lips against his for a millisecond before going upstairs to Yashirah's room, the other two girls in tow. Inu Yasha watched after her, slightly disappointed.

* * *

"That was perfect, Kagome! He didn't even push you away. That means he can't resist you," Sango cackled.

Yashirah was apexing on her bed, cross-legged. "We know the bond between Kikyo and Inu Yasha is fragile. We have to break the last of his bonds."

"Well, what's next?" Sango asked, her legs dangling off the edge of Yashirah's huge, soft white bed.

"Take five and then we regroup and hit 'em hard!" Yashirah said, hitting her palm with her fist.

The girl left the room, and when she was a safe distance away, Kagome asked Sango, "Why is she so intent on doing this?"

Sango looked pained. "Inu Yasha's been Yashirah's best friend since their mother died. He was all she had. And then Kikyo came in and took over. She's really messed up, emotionally. I feel bad for her. Kikyo doesn't care about anyone but herself, even though Inu Yasha cares about her. Yashirah truly can't bear to see him hurt."

Kagome looked down at the black rug, and her mood darkened. "How can he put up with a woman like _that_?"

Sango searched for the words to explain the situation. "He's looking for someone to replace his mother."

* * *

"The pros of Kagome far outweigh Kikyo's," Miroku said, tossing down the pencil he'd been using to write his 'Pros and Cons of Kagome and Kikyo' list.

"How many pros does Kikyo have?"

Miroku sweat-dropped. "None."

Inu Yasha fell over anime-style. "None!"

Miroku shook his head. "On the other hand, she has twenty-six cons, including cruel, pale, greedy, insensitive, and conniving." He paused and tapped his lip thoughtfully. "She's pretty."

"Okay, put it down. Now how many more does Kagome have?"

"Thirty-seven."

Inu Yasha anime-fell-over again. "You mean to tell me we've only known Kagome Higurashi for two days and we know enough about her to say she's the entire package compared to Kikyo?"

Miroku held up his hands in defense. "Hey, don't shoot the messenger, man. She's _your _girlfriend."

Inu Yasha sweat-dropped (A/N: Does that even make sense?). "It's not your fault. I'm just surprised that I like her so much so soon." Inu Yasha's clawed hand flew to cover his mouth, and Miroku's eyes zeroed-in on him with a calculating curiosity.

A catlike grin spread across Miroku's features. "Inu Yasha..." he said quietly.

"Yeah..."

"You like Kagome!" He jumped up and ran toward Yashirah's window. "Hey, Kagome! Hey!"

"What!" Kagome snapped and stuck her head out of the large window.

"Inu Yasha-" Miroku was pummeled by Inu Yasha and beat nearly into a coma, despite his near immunity to pain at the hands of Inu Yasha and Sango, specifically.

If a question mark could appear over Kagome's head, it would have. Inu Yasha looked at her sheepishly and waved. In turn, Kagome gave him a dazzling smile that made his knees weak. She disappeared back into the house and Inu Yasha let out a sigh.

"You are _so _in denial," Miroku pointed out, rubbing his head. Injury must not have been prevalent in his family. It was the only answer to the question: _Why wasn't he dead yet?_

"I'm not going to break up with Kikyo just cause I _think _I like Kagome. That would be unfair to Kikyo, and it's like rebounding or something."

Miroku just stared at him blankly. "_Denial_," he repeated, slowly, and danced out of Inu Yasha's reach before he could get hurt.

* * *

The girls were still plotting when Yashirah's cell phone rang. After singing along with the ringtone into the phone, she actually picked it up. She put on a businesslike air. "Yashirah. Holla if you hear me." There was a few seconds before she hung up with an evil squeal.

"What!" Kagome and Sango said in unison.

The hanyou focused her blue eyes on them. "We have an insider," she said, grinning maniacally. "Miroku."

_Lady Chango: OO Cliffhanger! Omahgahd! I hope you like the new chapter! This story is pretty popular from what I see._


	5. Torn

Chango-chan: Sorry for the wait, guys, but here it is: Chapter five of Not Another Teen Story!

I am now one of the biggest GippalRikku fans alive, and I've been reading all the fics on them! That's partly the excuse for my procrastination. That, and the fact that I'm lazy. But I have ch 6 done, too, in advance. You're gonna have to work for it, though

"_Showstoppin', we show-showstoppin'! Showstoppin', we show-showstoppin'!"_

"Ahh!" Kagome jerked awake, effectively rolling out of her bed, her dreams shattered by loud music. She looked out of her window, overlooking the front drive. Yashirah sat on the hood of an old-school Chevy Impala painted candy-apple red with huge rims, and, as Kagome had already witnessed, a bangin' sound system. The half-demon lifted her sunglasses and grinned at the girl, a mischievous smile.

"Hey, Kags! We're going to the mall!"

Kagome looked at the digital clock on her night stand. "Not at seven in the morning we're not," she replied, turning to go back to bed.

"Kagome Higurashi, you'd better get your ass down here this instant!" Kagome didn't respond, so she cranked the music louder. Nothing. Yashirah let out a sigh and turned down the music. "Hey, Inu Yasha, Kagome can't go."

"Inu Yasha's going?" Kagome appeared at the window again.

"Well, I'm not sure there's enough room in the car..." Yashirah began.

"I'll be down there in five minutes. Reserve that seat."

Yashirah grinned to herself. "Everything falls into place..."

Moments Later...

"So..." Kagome began.

"So...?" Yashirah replied airily.

"Where's Inu Yasha?"

Yashirah smirked. "He got you sprung, huh?"

Kagome blushed, looking out the window. "Maybe."

Yashirah laughed and ruffled Kagome's hair in a sisterly way. "How cute. You've developed a crush!"

"You pushed him on me."

"But you were very receptive."

Kagome was silent, knowing the hanyou was right. She ignored her and looked out her window again. But she didn't have much time, because Yashirah immediately swerved into a parking space, effectively getting Kagome to slam her forehead into the dashboard.

Kagome clutched her head as though her brain might fall loose. "Son of a..."

"Swearing isn't very ladylike, Kagome," Yashirah chided, stepping out of the car and putting on her oversized 'stunna shades,' or sunglasses.

"Kiss my..."

"Shut up and lets go." Although Yashirah was very cool about it, Kagome got the distinct feeling that she had a mission.

"What are we doing here? Where's Inu Yasha?"

"He's on his way. I promised to buy him ramen if he helped to carry some of the shit I plan to buy."

Kagome stared at her friend, who was keenly browsing some wares. "You're lying."

Yashirah looked surprised that her trusting friend didn't believe her. "What makes you think that?"

"You're looking at mens underwear."

Yashirah jumped and threw the boxers back in their pile. "Well, that's embarrassing." She 'ahem'd lightly, before turning to look at Kagome. "Was I that obvious?"

"Yes," Kagome replied with a roll of her eyes. "You're not exactly hard to read."

"Shh!"

"Huh?" Yashirah didn't answer, aside from clamping her hand over Kagome's mouth and pulling them under a display table. Kagome licked the inside of the hanyou's clawed hand.

"Eww!" Yashirah exclaimed, wiping her hand on Kagome's cheek. "What was that for!"

"You were suffocating me," she snapped in a fierce whisper. "What was you pulling us under here for?"

"Miroku told me that Inu Yasha was gonna meet Kikyo here. Wherever she is, a sin is bound to follow." Her eyes alight,Yashirah pointed at a woman scanning the racks. Her hair was done into two ponytails, and her skirt was short and pleated. The woman's breasts nearly tumbled out of her shirt when she bent over.

"Kikyo," Kagome growled. They eyed her evilly as she flirted with a salesman. His eyes were glued to her chest, but she only pushed them up more so as to meet his eyes better.

"Slut," the girls said in unison. The friends watched with mouths agape when they walked into a dressing room together.

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

"What the hell!" Yashirah swung around and slapped the mystery man in the face.

"Ow! Damnit, Yashirah, what the hell is your deal?"

Yashirah and Kagome scrambled to get onto their feet and dusted themselves off, trying not to look suspicious or guilty, but managing both at the same time. "Inu Yasha, what are you doing here?"

Inu Yasha looked at them as if they were crazy. "That should be a question directed towards you, don't you think?"

"No," Yashirah replied seriously.

"Hey, Kikyo," Inu Yasha called, seeing his girlfriend. The girls whirled around to see Kikyo stumbling over to them, putting her skirt back into place. The salesman's suit was ruffled, but he looked thoroughly pleased with himself.

"Can I help you with anything else, ma'am?" the salesman asked with a shit-eating grin.

"No, that will be enough for today," Kikyo replied airily. She stared at the man as he walked away, but Inu Yasha didn't seem to notice. Kagome and Yashirah, on the other hand, glared at her as if she was the pure manifestation of evil.

"So what are you doing here?" Inu Yasha asked, putting his arm around Kikyo's waist.

"Well, I wanted to do some friend stuff, but that's kind of out of the question now."

"Why?" Inu Yasha was genuinely confused.

"'Cause that _bitch _is here!" Yashirah screamed before storming off. Inu Yasha stared after his sister; he seemed unsure of what he should do. Kikyo rolled her eyes and made the decision for him, dragging her boy-toy off. Kagome chased after the hanyou female, who collapsed on a bench nearby.

"You okay, Yashi?"

The hanyou lay on her back, arm shielding her eyes. She didn't speak. Kagome sat at the end of the bench, looking for a reaction from her friend. She didn't receive one for some time.

"I'll kill that bitch," Yashirah said finally. Kagome said nothing, allowing her friend to release her stagnant emotions. "I'm gonna kill her, and I'm going to kill her family, too. She ripped my family apart. She deserves to die!"

There was a beat of silence. The two did not make eye contact, choosing to look off into space for a while. At least, until Sango pranced up to them like a hyper bunny.

"Hi guys!" She was sipping on a huge chocolate milkshake, and spun in a little circle when the girls looked up. "Like my new outfit?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

She didn't seem to care that they'd ignored her question. "Miroku took me on a spree. He's been really nice lately. He hasn't even touched my butt!" She sipped her shake for a moment, looking thoughtful. "You think he's up to something?"

There was no answer, as Yashirah had stood up, looking solemn. "I gotta go," she said resolutely. Snatching Sango's milkshake, she stormed out of the mall, a fiery aura surrounding her.

"My shake!" Sango wailed, huge tears hanging from her eyes.

Kagome gave the older girl a 'WTF?' look before stalking off to find Inu Yasha, who was sighing and getting clothing thrown onto the growing pile in his arms. Kikyo was running through the clothing racks as if she was in Supermarket Sweep.

"If there was an Olympic challenge for shopping, she'd go for the gold," Inu Yasha said to no one in particular. He was taken by surprise when Kagome grabbed him and threw him into the nearest fitting room.

She hadn't realized how small the rooms were, however, and immediately started to struggle for space while attempting to strangle the hanyou cramped up with her. "Inu Yasha, you asshole!"

Inu Yasha was trying to escape Kagome's grasp on his collar. "What the hell, Kagome?"

"How could you do that to your sister?" Kagome whispered fiercely, not releasing the death grip she had on his shirt collar.

"What did I do?"

Kagome glared, punching him in the chest. "What kind of brother chooses his bitchy little slut of a girlfriend over his only sister!"

"Kagome, Yashirah is just jealous 'cause she used to have me all to herself. She's my sister, not my girlfriend."

"Inu Yasha, you're fuckin' delusional if you think that gold-digging bitch truly has any feelings for you. I'm not going to lie about it anymore; I can't sit back and watch her hurt you, while Yashirah's getting hurt in turn!"

"How the hell is this any of your fucking business, anyway?"

"It's not. But Yashirah is my friend. You're my friend. And I don't like it when people hurt my friends. It's not fair to you that your relationship is one-sided. You may truly love Kikyo, but it doesn't take a genius to see that she doesn't love you. And Yashirah's not obsessed. She just wants her brother back. Her brother who _used _to care," she finished scathingly. In a short amount of time, she'd become very close to the haughty young hanyou and her brother.

There was tense silence between the two, aside from the occasional grunt when they tried to get more comfortable in the pressed space. When Kikyo yanked open the door, the two tumbled out and onto the floor.

"Inu Yasha, you idiot. I was looking for you. I need your credit card," Kikyo snapped. When Inu Yasha hesitated, she turned on the charm. "Please, baby?" His emotions faltered, and he could only look at Kagome like a dog whipped.

The woman turned her cold eyes on Kagome, who she seemed to have just noticed. "What the hell are you doing in here, Higurashi? This is a high-end place; they don't allow ugly bitches in here," Kikyo said coolly, and Kagome felt the deja vu icy chill down her spine when she spoke.

"You've got some nerve, Kinky-Ho. You're so ugly, if it was a crime, you'd get life!" Kagome sneered, giving the older woman a withering look.

Kikyo's jaw dropped, and she looked to her boyfriend, who refused to make eye contact, let alone defend his woman. With a snort, she stalked off, her stilettos clicking ominously against the floor. Inu Yasha stood in the same spot, looking at the ground until Kikyo called sharply, "Inu Yasha!" He made eye contact with Kagome, who gave him a pitying look, and traipsed off with his tail between his legs.


	6. Mine Again

_Chango: Man, I didn't think I'd be updating for a long time._

_Inuyasha: Me either. I thought you were dead!_

_Chango: No, you idiot. I just needed to find some inspiration. That's all. Let's not keep 'em waiting any longer. Here I present:_

_**Not Another Teen Story Chapter 6:**_

_**Mine Again**_

_Inuyasha: Are you gonna mention that we're all copyrighted?_

_Chango: You can. I'll never admit it._

Kagome arrived home and leapt on her bed, entangling herself in the blankets. Her mother followed behind her, sensing her daughter's distress. "What's wrong, hon?" she asked, patting her daughter's back (A/N: Wow, she's back! I haven't seen her since, like, chapter 1).

"Inu Yasha," Kagome said simply.

Ms Higurashi wracked her memory. "The strapping young man who helped us move our things?"

"That's the dickhead."

Kagome's mother wasn't even slightly perturbed by her daughter's language. She understood that harsh emotions called for harsh words. "I'm sure it's a misunderstanding."

"Believe me, mom, this is no misunderstanding! Inu Yasha's whipped, Yashirah's distressed, and Kikyo knows exactly what she's doing."

"Well, the only way to resolve it is to cut out the malevolent one in the relationship."

"I know that! But Inu Yasha doesn't!" Kagome sobbed, clutching her mother's shirt. She allowed Kagome to vent for a while, then spoke again.

"Kagome, maybe it's best if you don't get involved. I can tell it's hurting you, too. You can't expect to solve everyone's problems for them. All you can do is look out for your friends."

Kagome sniffled softly, her emotions subsiding. "You're right, mom. I shouldn't be worrying so hard about myself. I should see how Yashirah's holding up." Pulling on a hoodie, Kagome made her way to Yashirah's house, only to see the young woman stumble from the house. Kagome froze, feeling unease at the sight of her friend stumbling around in the darkness.

Instead, Kagome chose to follow the hanyou as she stumbled all the way to Kikyo's house. The couple sat on the porch. Inu Yasha held her hand, but Kikyo only smoked a cigarette, hardly paying him any mind. It was a heartbreaking sight, which only served to fuel Yashirah's rage.

"Kikyo, I fucking hate you," Yashirah sputtered.

The couple froze, and Inu Yasha took a hesitant step forward while Kikyo took one back. "Yashirah, are you high?"

"No!" Yashirah snarled, her eyes rolling. "I'm perfectly sane. But I am _very _angry."

"Yashirah, go home!" Inu Yasha said urgently. "Why do you hate Kikyo so much?"

"I don't hate her nearly as much as she hates you. She's only using you because you're a fuckin' flake," Yashirah sneered. "I'm surprised your dick hasn't fallen off yet. But, then again, the only guy she hasn't screwed is you, you sorry son-of-a-bitch!"

Kagome's jaw dropped from her position in the shadows. Even with their heightened senses, the hanyous didn't seem to sense her presence. Kikyo was slowly moving away from the crazed young half-demon, who was steadily approaching.

"Well, I'm gonna put an end to this shit. If not for you, then for me. I can't rest if she's alive, the fuckin' leech." Yashirah pulled something out of the pocket of her black sweater, and Kagome saw a flash of metal and heard the ominous boom of a gun.

When Kagome gained the courage to look, she saw Yashirah still staggering, her gun pointed at the witch she hated so. Inu Yasha was shielding his lover. Kagome was relieved to see that the bullet had planted itself elsewhere, and she realized that Yashirah's aim was sure, but her brother stood in the way.

"How can you protect her after what she's done?!" With a defeated look in her eyes, Yashirah began to stuff the muzzle of the gun in her mouth, fully prepared to pull the trigger. "You think I won't do it? I'm not afraid to die. What do I have left? I can't even depend on my family anymore."

Inu Yasha and Kagome leapt at Yashirah at the same time. While Kagome tackled her from behind, Inu Yasha strove to unclasp the weapon from her hands. Even with their combined strength, Yashirah managed to hold off against them. There was another gunshot, loud as thunder, and Kagome's eardrums rattled in her head.

Yashirah faltered, dropping to her hands and knees and quivering like a mad dog. Kagome looked up to see Inu Yasha in a similar position, one hand pressed to his side and crimson blood seeping through his shirt, slowly weaving through the cracks of his fingers and dousing the grass.

"Kikyo," Kagome whispered, seeing her friends begin to go into what looked like shock. "Kikyo, call an ambulance!" The woman did not reply, and Kagome glanced around, only to find she wasn't there.

Stumbling over to Inu Yasha, she found him on his back, slowly losing consciousness. She started to panic; she had no idea what to do. Was he going into cardiac arrest? Shock? Her mind was a mess, and she searched his pockets looking for a cell phone. Finding it, she dialed 911 and almost began hyperventilating when the woman came onto the phone.

"My friend just got shot!"

The woman was calm and cool. "Where are you?"

After rattling off the street and house number, the ambulance was dispatched and arrived in a matter of minutes. Inu Yasha was put onto the stretcher, while Yashirah and Kagome were put into a police car that followed the ambulance to the hospital.

The ride was silent, and Kagome was almost sure Yashirah had gone into shock. She changed her prognosis when she heaved after keeling out of the police cruiser upon their arrival to the hospital. The officer, a human, looked at her strangely and roughly grabbed her by the arm to drag her to a doctor.

"Have you been drinking, Miss?"

Yashirah fell against the wall, head lolling. Kagome helped her onto a bed, where the doctor shone a light into her rolling eyes. The hanyou started at him with empty eyes, but she seemed to recognize him and was reluctant to respond.

"Do you use drugs?"

Yashirah said nothing, but her lip curled and she looked away dejectedly. The officer snorted.

"Them hanyou's have nothing better to do than get wasted and shoot at each other."

Kagome glared at the officer. "Just because she's a hanyou doesn't mean she's some street trash or something."

"So she had a good reason to shoot that hanyou, huh?" he sneered in response.

"You don't know what they've been through!" Kagome screamed. "You don't know what a great person Yashirah is, so don't act like you fucking know her!"

"I could get you locked up for speaking to a high-ranking officer like that!"

"And you could get arrested and prosecuted for being a prejudiced chief of police," Kagome countered. With a satisfied smile, Kagome watched the cop walk away in a huff. When she turned back to her friend, she found her crying.

"Miss Yashirah, have you been using drugs?" the doctor asked again. Still sobbing softly, Yashirah nodded, her bangs shielding her eyes. "Have you been drinking?"

Yashirah only collapsed. The doctor's clawed hands shot out to catch her, and he searched for her pulse.

"Since she's a half demon, she's had to have been using a larger amount than a normal human. And it seems as though she's gone over even those boundaries. She's got to get into detox." Without another word, the doctor and a few nurses carted her friend away. Yashirah stared straight at her, her eyes dull, yet shining as if showing her gratefulness.

Kagome sat at Inuyasha's bedside. He was healing up nicely, and thankfully the bullet didn't ricochet off of his organs as it was meant to do; instead it lodged itself in a place where it was able to be removed. If he'd been a human, however, he'd be dead.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, his voice hoarse. Kagome leapt at the sound of his voice. "How's Kikyo?"

Kagome sneered out of habit. "She's fine." Kikyo had made herself scarce after the second shot, but he didn't need to know that.

"And Yashirah?"

Kagome flinched, thinking how close her friend had come to dying. Apparently, she'd overdosed on a gargantuan amount that even a full demon could barely handle. Even after detox, she hadn't fully gotten a grip. She'd been plagued with nightmares of killing her brother. "She's doing well," she lied through her teeth.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome," he said softly.

"Why are you sorry for me?" Kagome asked, entwining her fingers with the hanyou's. His nails were still stained with his own blood.

"Because you were right, Kagome. I abandoned her. I abandoned my little sister!" Inuyasha's voice cracked. "She was always there for me, and I didn't have her back! I deserved what I got! She should've killed me…"

Kagome's heart went out to him. Although he'd made some bad decisions, he was not entirely at fault. "Inuyasha...don't kill yourself about it. You guys have had it rough."

"Miss Higurashi?" Kagome stopped and turned to the door, where a nurse stood. "The doctor has requested to see you."

Kagome hesitated, but gave Inuyasha's hand a gentle squeeze before answering to the doctor.

"Miss Kagome, I'm sure you're wondering why I called for you."

"You'd be right," Kagome said, her voice slightly clipped.

"My name is Sesshomaru Nishi. I'm Inuyasha and Yashirah's half brother." When Kagome didn't question the claim, he went on. "I left my family a few years before my parents died. I've been looking into their deaths for some time."

"Why?"

"Because my father and step-mother didn't die of natural causes. I did the autopsy myself, and the results were unusual." He stopped to let his statement sink in. "While I don't feel the need to go into great detail, I will tell you that Onigumo Naraku was behind it."

Kagome thought back. The name was familiar. "Kikyo and Naraku..."

Sesshomaru nodded as if anticipating her words. "Naraku killed them. Kikyo was in on it. They planned on Inuyasha and Yashirah getting the inheritance and my father's multi-billion dollar company. Naraku took over the company, as he was the vice president, and Kikyo started working the last bit of cash out of Inuyasha. Their only problem is that Yashirah saw right through them."

"What are you going to do?" Kagome couldn't keep the urgency out of her voice.

Sesshomaru leaned back into his seat. "I'm going to get him, since I've built up a case. I have to avenge my father. And while my half-siblings have a substantial amount of money left, Naraku is seriously hindering our family. Kikyo is simply the icing on the proverbial cake."

"I knew she was a bitch," Kagome muttered.

"That's putting it mildly," Dr Sesshomaru said pointedly. "I'm going to handle it, but I need someone close to them to know. Inuyasha refuses to acknowledge me, but Yashirah doesn't completely share his contempt. Have her knock some sense into him."

"Easier said than done."

"I understand. But we have to try." He stood and leaned forward to shake her hand. With her mission in mind, she made her way back to Inuyasha's room.

"Inuyasha," she said softly when she returned to his bedside. He let out a snore. Rolling her eyes, she prepared to leave and check on Yashirah, but he whimpered audibly when she put her hand on the doorknob.

Kagome walked back to him, but was taken by surprise when his hand shot out and pulled her into the bed. She struggled for a moment, but stopped when she realized he was still sleeping. He growled contentedly and buried his head in the crook of her neck, seemingly comforted by her presence. Sighing in defeat, she resigned to lying against his chest.

"Enjoying yourself, lady?"

Kagome would've jumped had she not been restricted by Inuyasha's arms. "Yashirah?"

"In the mother-lovin' flesh. What's that you're doing over there with my bro?" There was a small, characteristic grin on her face. "They moved me into the room so I could be with my brother. But now I see I'm gonna have to keep an eye on your sneaky ass."

Kagome laughed warmly, happy her friend was back to normal. They were silent for a while, and Kagome couldn't help but fall victim to the comfort and warmth of Inuyasha's body. Her eyelids drooped, and the last thoughts were ones of happiness at her friend's wellbeing.


	7. Money Honey

Chango: Hey guys! I cannot apologize enough! I don't want to make excuses but here it goes anyways: College is seriously hard work, and my major is only making it harder on me. I haven't even logged into my account for months. Sorry guys! I really hope you'll notice my new post! It's not the end yet!!!!!!

And without further ado…

Not Another Teen Story!

Chapter 7: Money Honey

When Kagome awoke, Inuyasha was still asleep. Yashirah, however, was awake and sitting on her bed, mediating. Carefully, Kagome moved away from Inuyasha and off the bed. Stretching her body until her muscles were taut, she shook the last remnants of sleep from her body and went to get some food for her friends. She opened the door quietly, and there, with her back to her, stood Kikyo.

Kagome ducked into an opposing room, where she could listen in on the conversation she was having with, she guessed was Naraku.

"Yeah, the doctor said he's stable, but he'll be bedridden for another day or so, and on some pain medication. I'll slip him something in his IV and he'll be out of our hair for good." Silence. "I would get it now but I have to wait until that whore Kagome is out of sight. She'll be watching him like a hawk. And Yashirah? That crazy bitch is in detox where she can't get in my way. It'll be like taking candy from a baby. Don't worry about anything, and I'll let you know when the job is done." Closing her phone with a click, she walked down the hall, her high heels clicking ominously.

Kagome's hands balled into fists and she was tempted to step out of her hiding place, swinging at the back of Kikyo's head before she got far. But she had a far better idea in the works…

* * *

It was well after midnight when Kikyo walked into Inuyasha's room. It was mostly dark, aside from the machines hooked up to monitor Inuyasha's progress.

Kikyo stood over him, the machines casting an eerie light on the smirk on her face. In her hands were a syringe and a vial from which she withdrew a mysterious liquid.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I'm so sorry it had to end like this," she said to herself, although she wasn't sorry at all. "But this is the only way to make sure I get what I want out of life."

Her smirk widened into an eviller grin. "You're just lucky your sister doesn't get to meet the same fate tonight. I'll just have to wait it out with her, won't I? Maybe she'll 'overdose' on anti-depressants after your death, or get in a driving incident. And whose to blame?" She giggled evilly to herself, tapping the syringe a bit and preparing to stick it into the bag of IV fluid. "It was a nice ride while it lasted. Goodnight, Inuyasha."

The curtain concealing Kagome and Yashirah from view was whipped back violently, and Kagome tackled Kikyo away from Inuyasha's bedside. Kikyo let out a screech of surprise, waking Inuyasha from his deadened slumber.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled, seeing Kagome sitting atop Kikyo's back.

"Kikyo was against you the whole time! She was gonna kill you and take control of your share of your parents' company!" Kagome blurted.

"She was going to murder you in cold blood, Yasha! She was gonna put you to sleep like a dog!" Yashirah said, ready to kill Kikyo in a moment's notice.

Inuyasha looked nonplussed, not completely able to take in what she just told him, and not entirely believing.

"Inuyasha, they're lying! I don't even have a weapon! How could I kill you?" Kikyo said, trying to gain his sympathy once again.

"Oh, you got us there, Kinky-Ho! But… wait! What's this?" Kagome picked up the vial, which had been kicked under the bed. "Anti-coagulant? Why would this be in here?" She tossed it to him so he could see it for himself.

Kikyo licked her lips, searching for an answer. "That's not evidence. Maybe a doctor brought it in here."

"Something to make it so Inuyasha's blood doesn't clot? Any fool would know that will kill him, especially in this amount. He's already lost too much blood, and this would only make quick work of him for a conniving bitch that wanted him gone since the get-go," Yashirah snarled.

A dead silence fell over them. Kikyo, for once, looked nervous. There was no way she could prove her innocence. At any moment they suspected her to spout out her admission of guilt, or at least make a weak attempt to defend herself. She did neither. Instead, she sprang for the door. However, she didn't make it far. Sesshomaru was standing just outside the door, a police officer and detective at each side.

"Ah, Miss Kikyo. I've just come to gather you. Detective Daguerro and Lieutenant Kuroi would like to have a word with you. Something about a murder plot. I'm not clear on the details, but I'm sure the wire we used to tap the room and the security cameras will fill in a few plot holes."

And with that, Kikyo was no more.

Chango: No, it's not over quite yet! There will be a bit more filler, but I thought this was a good place to leave it off. I don't want to make it a one-chapter finale. I promise I will be updating soon, don't fret!


End file.
